Bajo la luz de la luna
by Emiko hime-sama
Summary: Y yo miré sus ojos castaños llenos de tristeza, iluminados bajo la luz de la luna. Me acerqué para verlo mejor y... fué el momento en el que todo cambió. Mi destino, mi futuro, todo cambiaría y yo lo dejaría cambiar... me dejaría enamorar...


**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si es mía, por favor NO LA COPIEN. **

**Bajo la luz de la luna.**

**Emiko hime-sama**

Nunca me detuve a pensarlo, lo poco que pensaba en mi misma.

Siempre estuve pensando en Sakura, cuidando de Sakura y haciéndole vestidos a Sakura, sin embargo ella se fue y yo… y yo… me quede.

Esa noche no podía dormir, Salí a dar un paseo iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Me hundí en mis pensamientos, nunca se lo dije pero desde la primera vez que había visto a Eriol, me había enamorado de él sin embargo, el parecía solo consciente de que existía la señorita Mitsuki y Sakura así que nunca se lo dije.

Seguí caminando pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si se lo hubiera dicho.

Cuando llegue a donde la luna se veía más hermosa y brillante que en ningún lugar pare, pero no estaba sola. Arriba de un árbol vi a un joven de ojos castaños mirándome fijamente. El chico estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sus cabellos castaños rebeldes caían por su frente.

Yo me quede mirándolo, hipnotizada por tanta belleza, hasta que el chico pareció molestarse y yo misma, también me moleste. Yo no era de las que se quedaban viendo a una persona como boba, y aun así no pude dejar de mirarlo.

El chico al contrario de lo que yo pensé que diría me hablo amablemente con una voz tan hermosa que parecía la de un mismo ángel.

-Daidouji? –preguntó el chico.

Yo asentí, incapaz de articular alguna otra palabra.

-Soy Syaoran, Li Syaoran. Me recuerdas?

Yo me quede con la boca abierta, ahora que lo veía mejor claro que era él! Pero… donde estaba Sakura? Acaso no la había traído con él?

-Li!

-Qué haces aquí de noche?

-No podía dormir. –conteste simplemente. –Dónde está Sakura?

Pregunté in evitarlo, la curiosidad era demasiado grande como para guardar respeto y considerar que eran su vida.

Pero, él no respondió en ese momento.

ÉL empezó a caminar y yo lo seguí en silencio.

-Sakura … Sakura fue a Inglaterra…. Y.... ella … espera un hijo de Hiraguizawa… Era mi mejor amigo, irónico, no? –yo lo entendí al instante Sakura había engañado a Syaoran.

Yo me sentí terrible por varias cosas, la primera era por mi mejor amiga.

Ella había dicho que amaba a Syaoran y que por eso, iría con él hasta el fin del mundo. Cuando nos graduamos ella se fue con Syaoran a Hong Kong y hace 3 días había recibido una invitación a su boda, había creído que ella era feliz. Syaoran no le dio suficiente? Qué era? Qué era lo que perturbaba a mi dulce e inocente amiga?

La segunda era Eriol, Yo no creía que él hiciera semejante traición a su amigo, Syaoran era su mejor amigo, según sabía, y yo no creía, o tal vez no quería creer que fuera Eriol, porque para mi Erio era un caballero, de esos que salen en los cuentos de hadas.

Y la tercera era Syaoran, el era el que debería de estar sufriendo más, traicionado doblemente por su prometida y por su mejor amigo a pocos días de su vida.

De pronto sentí que alguien se sentaba y descubrí que era Syaoran. Daba lástima verlo así y sinceramente nadie que lo hubiera conocido antes lo hubiera reconocido. Su piel estaba pálida incluso más que la mía, sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza y lo más triste eran sus grandes ojeras. Estaba tan concentrada en detallarlo que no me dí cuenta que tenia la mirada perdida. Cuando la brisa lo despeino vi lo más impresionante que pudo haber visto alguien en su vida, vi lágrimas en los ojos de Li.

Yo me senté a su lado y le limpié las lágrimas con delicadeza y ternura que siempre me caracterizaron.

-Li...

-La amaba Tomoyo! Y era mi mejor amigo!

Y yo lo sabía, Li amaba demasiado a Sakura como para aprender a dejar ir.

Yo lo abrase fuertemente y recosté su cabeza en mis piernas, acariciando sus cabellos y dejando que la brisa despeinara los míos que seguían largos a pesar del tiempo. Le susurré palabras de consuelo una y otra vez hasta que sentí que se calmaba. Li se acomodó de manera que sus ojos pudieran ver los míos, y eso me dolió. Sus ojos estaban cargados de dolor, un dolor cortante que estaban demostrando que su alma estaba rota, por yo lo entendía, Li había dado toda su alma y corazón se lo había dado a Sakura. Yo lo entendía, porque conocía a Li el era orgulloso y nunca lloraba, me pregunté que había pasado y me pregunte si Meilling sabría. Pero no pregunté, me dio miedo.

-Gracias…. –susurro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Li se paro y me ayudo a mi a hacer lo mismo.

-Tengo que regresar a China….

Eso sonaba a despedida, y no quería, no quería quedarme sola y soportar la lluvia gris de mi soledad y tristeza otra vez.

-No te vayas… -ok, eso sonó demasiado quebrado, pero así me salió un anhelo.

Cuando me dí cuenta las lágrimas ya corrian por mis mejillas y Syaoran ya me estaba abrazando.

Eriol me había lastimado demasiado a mi y a Syaoran con mi mejor amiga. Tal vez era por eso que lloraba.

-No te vayas! –volví a repetir anhelante.

-Vine aquí a buscar a Kinomoto, Daidouji, vine a cancelar mi compromiso y a dejarle su anillo. Tambien vine a agradecerle por todo.

-Te… Te acampaño… -dije anhelante ya que veía el amanecer cerca.

Empezamos a caminar en silencio y cuando llegamos ya había amanecido, mire la pequeña casa amarillenta que no había visitado en años.

Syaoran tocó la puerta y yo lo admire. Como podía alguien tener tanto valor? Porque yo lo sabía, ese valor no era porque era el jefe del Clan Li o que sería el futuro Jefe del Concilio de Magia, era el valor de su corazón.

-Mocoso! –dijo muy sorprendido Toya.

-Kinomoto, toma. –le entregó la caja. –Yo… regresó a China, no nos vamos a casar, tal vez tu hermana se casé con Hiraguizawa, de todas formas gracias. Y también disculpa por no haber hecho lo suficientemente feliz a tu hermana, dale mis bendiciones a Sakura por su embarazo, ya que yo no se las pude dar.

Hizo una reverencia e hizo un ademán de irse pero antes de eso Toya lo llamó.

-Hey! Li! –le entregó la caja con el anillo. –entrégale esto a la persona adecuada.

Li lo miró sorprendido….

-El anillo me lo diste tú, yo te lo regresó.

-Mi hermana te hizo sufrir bastante no? Siempre trate de protegerla de ti y resultaste tu el herido, irónico no?

Syaoran sonrió y tomó la caja.

Los días pasaron y gracias a mi petición, Syaoran no se fue.

Cada vez erámos más amigos y nos caíamos mejor. Una noche bajo la luz de luna plateado en el lugar donde nos habíamos reencontrado se incó y me tomó de la mano, yo me sentía muy nerviosa y sorprendida.

Y lo estuve aún más cuando sacó una cajita negra con un anillo brillante que brillaba bajo la luz plateada, este era de plata con un diamante precioso, tenía grabado mi nombre el anillo. En ese momento me dieron ganas de llorar de la felicidad y eso hice, una lágrima bajó de mis ojos y de a esa le siguieron más.

Me di cuenta que ese no era el anillo de Toya, eso significaba que yo no era una sustituta de Sakura, Syaoran en verdad me amaba? No lo sabía pero ese anillo, sabía que no era barato.

-Tomoyo Daidouji, te amo. Aceptarías… pasar toda la eternidad conmigo aún después de la muerte, haciendo testigo a esta luna que nos ah acompañado siempre?

Yo estaba sorprendida, desde cuando Syaoran decía cosas tan… encantadoras.

-Si!!! Por siempre y para siempre y para la eternidad!!

Después me puso el anillo y el día de mi boda mi madre lloraba. Reconocí a la madre de Syaoran por sus refinados modales, ella me felicitó con un beso en la mejilla, algo que hizó que me sonrojara fuertemente.

Vi a cuatro jóvenes castañas y una de pelo negro que reconocí como Meilling.

Ella se había vuelto una joven muy bella, era alta y su cabello negro le llegaba hasta la cintura , seguía llevando el mismo fleco pero ya no se lo peinaba en coletas, ahora lo llevaba suelto, sus ojos seguían brillando de felicidad como siempre lo habían hecho y eso me alegro. Ella no hizo comentarios sobre mi relación con Syaoran, suponía que ya lo sabía después de todo Meilling y Syaoran tenían una relación muy peculiar. En lugar de eso Meilling me sonrió y me presentó a las cuatro jóvenes que eran las hermanas de Syaoran, yo las salude con un sonrisa.

-Tomoyo… ¿Por qué hiciste tu boda bajo la luz de la luna y no en el día bajo los rayos del Sol?

-Veras Meilling…. El día que me reencontré con Syaoran fue un día como este. Gracias por venir Meilling.

-Oh! Tomoyo no digas eso!

Yo le sonreí de todas formas y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando llegó el momento de tirar el ramo vi a todas las chicas tratando de cogerlo, y a lo lejos distinguí a Sakura que se le estaba notando el nuevo ser que traíria al mundo, también distinguí a Eriol a un lado de ella, Sakura se veía muy mal y aquellos dos no se veían para nada felices. Ví a lo lejos a la familia Kinomoto que la había invitado mi madre más por respeto que por otra cosa. También veía numerosas familias que no conocía y supuse que eran amigos de la de Syaoran.

Syaoran estaba a mi lado sonriéndome inspirándome confianza, me tomó de la mano y depositó un beso en ella para darme valor, cosa que agradecí mucho. Lo lancé. Cayó en manos de Meilling que se puso eufórica y empezó a gritar de felicidad yo la felicité y 2 años después se casaron Li Meilling y Toya Kinomoto, una pareja bastante peculiar.

Un año después de mi boda tuvimos a nuestro primer hijo al que le decidimos poner Li Hatori, mi vida era todo lo que yo quería.

Yo no tenía magia y me seguía preguntado si era la sustituta de Sakura.

-No eres sustituta de nadie, Tomoyo. Te amo. –me dijo Syaoran al verme preocupada, a mi me gustaba eso de él, había dejado de ser ingenuo. Bueno, la verdad me gustaba más de una cosa de él, pero esa era una de las cosas que más me gustaban.

En uno de los tantos negocios que tenía que hacer la familia Li, viajamos a Londres, y ahí nos encontramos con Sakura y Eriol. Eriol llevaba en su espalda a un niño dormido de cabellos azules y supuse que sus ojos eran del mismo color. Nos contó que se llamaba Edward, yo le sonreí. Sakura no me volteó a ver ni una sola vez, veía a Syaoran y entonces, temí que Syaoran se arrepintiera de casarse conmigo y que un mañana apareciera para pedirme el divorcio, al pensar en ello me entristecí y salí corriendo tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Tomoyo!!! –escuche el grito de Syaoran a lo lejos, pero no deje de correr, no deje de llorar y la lluvia tampoco me impidió hacerlo.

Sentía un dolor en el pecho, agudo y doloroso. Pensé en todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos y también pensé en Hatori que ahora estaría en el hotel durmiendo con su tía Futtie que había aceptado a acompañarnos. Futtie era una de las hermanas de Syaoran era muy agradable y comprensiva era muy madura para asumir cosas.

Un sonrisa rota se formó en mi rostro, pensé en Hatori. Un niño divino que parecía un ángel. Tenía sus cabellos y ojos castaños al igual que su padre, recordé lo nerviosa que estaba cuando se lo dije a su padre y también recordé lo feliz que estaba Syaoran cuando se lo dije.

Sentí la lluvia caer más fuerte y de repente me sentí débil, cerré los ojos un momento pero el dolor no se fue. Sentí que el corazón me latía cada vez más lento y lo último que ví fueron dos orbes castañas mirándome con preocupación seguido de un llamado con esa voz tan melodiosa que hubiera querido escuchar por toda mi vida.

Cuando desperté recorrí el lugar con los ojos, eran un lugar muy blanco….

-Tomoyo! –vi a Syaoran sentado a mi lado, cansado y con ojeras claramente marcadas. Vi la angustia en su rostro y me sentí terrible.

-Syaoran…

Me abrazó y después me beso, como siempre lo hacía con todo el amor que podía transmitirme, me sentía tan feliz.

Después entro el doctor.

-Señora Li… la felicitó esté embarazada.

Yo me quede eufórica, otro niño, mío y de Syaoran estaba tan feliz pero ¿Y si Syaoran ya no me quería? ¿Y si volvía con Sakura?

La idea me entristeció y me voltee para examinar su expresión, él me miraba con una alegría infinita me sonrió y me volvió a besar haciéndome olvidar mis dudas.

El doctor nos dejo solos.

-Tomoyo!

-Syaoran... ¿No te irás verdad? ¿No por Sakura cierto?

-Tonta Tomoyo –me dijo tomándome en sus brazos y dándome besos por toda la cara. –Te amo, a ti y a mis hijos. Nos prometimos bajo la luz de la luna estar juntos para toda la eternidad cierto? Cumplire mi promesa.

Yo… ya estaba llorando, me sentía tan feliz. Syaoran acarició mi vientre y me sonrió. Estaba segura de que ese sería mi futuro ideal, porque yo ya había encontrado mi felicidad. Mi felicidad estaba con mi familia, junto a Syaoran no habría nada que pudiera apagarme. Lo amaba como nunca amaría a nadie.

-Para toda la eternidad… -dije.

-Para toda la Eternidad…. –me respondió y era irónico porque en ese momento la luz plateada de la Luna iluminaba la habitación, Syaoran sonrió al saber lo que estaba pensando y me acarició el vientre.

Estaba segura que siempre que pudiera estar bajo la luna….. todo iba a estar bien.

***Notas de la autora**

**La verdad no quiero que malinterpreten algo, no tengo NADA en contra de TXE ni tampoco nada en contra contra Eriol o Sakura es sólo que no se me ocurrió una mejor manera de que la historia quedara más dramática….**

**Bueno, ¿Y que opinan? Haganmelo saber…. Lo que sea.. dejen reviews.**

**Bueno ya no les quitó el tiempo con mis comentarios. **

**Gracias por leer!!**

**Emiko-chan**


End file.
